Other World
by critical-blow
Summary: When a human dies they go to Mu. Mu wasn't quite what they were expecting... /multiple crossover/


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. I do own my ocs though.

**Summary:** When a human dies they go to Mu. Mu wasn't quite what they were expecting. Shadow monsters that feed on the souls of the dead, pilgrimages, and talking animals? Who ever said the afterlife would be peaceful obviously had no idea what they were talking about. /multiple crossover/

**Warnings:** crossovers, spoilers for the series and Death Note: Another Note, shape shifting at random intervals, OOC-ness, poor writing, etc.

**A/N:** Yo! CB here, with a new fandom. I'll finish my KH stuff eventually... Just thought it'd be fun/interesting to cross DN over with several of my other fandoms. Kind of nervous cause this is my first time writing these characters so please forgive any OOC-ness. Hope you stick around to see what happens and that my writing doesn't bore ya to death. XD

-the critical blow

**Other World**

**by:** the critical blow

**c h a p t e r 1 :** w a k e . u p

_ Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

Dying was an agonizing experience. The clench of the ever faithful heart as it went into distress before it simply stopped its drum line pounding and the mind faded into the inky black that was the void of death.

The pain was to be expected. No matter how much L had wished for a peaceful death in his sleep he'd always known he'd never get it so easy. Especially with the case he'd been working on last, the Kira case. He was dealing with a person whom could kill his victim in any manner of his choosing simply by penning their name down in his death notebook and thinking of their face.

He'd solved the case, figured it all out, but sadly he'd never been able to really prove the suspect guilty.

He gasped for breath as he tried to clear the fog from his mind but things just kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

_'Not yet. I can't leave yet...'_ He wanted to scream curses at the top of his lungs. He wanted to punch and kick the smug smile off of Light's face. In fact he wanted to render it unrecognizable by any means.

He'd had nightmares about this moment many times in the past. He'd see himself killed in various ways including beheading, getting hit by a car, Light strangling him to death, and the ever memorable death by Pyramid Head nightmare he'd had after he spent a night watching Matt play Silent Hill.

And yet every single dream just before he died he would wake up. And yet it seemed that this time-

_"Wake up."_

This time...

_"Dude, he's been here how much longer than we have and he's still not up yet?"_

The constriction in his chest grew worse. Things were fizzling out. Light was nothing more than a fuzzy smudge with gleaming red eyes and-

_"Humph. Not everyone is as early a riser as you two were. It can take some people centuries to get up."_

He could hear voices but couldn't locate their source. He wished they would shut up and leave him alone. It was very hard to concentrate on breathing between the pain and all the racket.

_"Wake up."_

_'I can't...'_

It was so cold... The shrill laughter of a shinigami filled his ears, probably another one that had dropped into watch seeing as it sounded nothing like the shinigami he and the others on the task force had met.

_"Wake up. Dammit, wake up."_

He felt like he was sinking, not falling, into a bottomless pit as the void had the smothering feeling of water. It was seeping into him with each weak little gasp he took.

_'Not... yet...'_

He tried to flail, to do something, anything to keep from sinking deeper.

_"?!"_

_"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with him?!"_

_"Don't worry. This is normal."_

_"You call flailing like that normal?!"_

No matter what he did he couldn't fight it. Claws were dragging him under as there was one last agonizing squeeze...

_"WAKE UP!"_

And then the darkness finally overwhelmed him as everything went black.

_"L!"_

L's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. He was twisted in the sheets of his bed, drenched in sweat. He clutched at his chest and felt the familiar thumping of his heart and let out a sigh of relief before he sank back into bed. He was alive and that horrible scenario had been just another nightmare.

Glancing forward he saw the smooth white ceiling and knew that soon Watari would bring him a slice of cake and a cup of tea to calm his nerves. Soon he would go back to work and forget all about his little nightmare.

"Just a dream..." He murmured quietly still catching his breath.

"You could call it that." A voice chuckled off to his left. L tensed visibly as he recognized it as one of the voices from his nightmare. The detective blinked and turned his head toward the source only to find a young man with ebony black hair and crimson eyes staring back at him.

To say the least his gaze was unnerving.

Standing beside him were two others but they were a bit younger than he was. Maybe in their late teens or early twenties. One was blond with a nasty looking scar marring his face while the other had dark greenish brown hair and sported a pair of goggles.

They looked extremely familiar...

"L... you're awake." The blond said dumbfounded. He'd been the one telling him to wake up earlier.

"Obviously." The man with crimson eyes said with a smirk. The blond glared at him a moment before he returned his attention to L. He pulled a bar of something out of his pocket, pulled back the foil and munched on it nervously.

And that was when it clicked into place.

"You're Mello" L stated.

"Yes." The blond answered with a quick nod. Turning to the teen with the greenish brown hair. He was playing a video game quietly to himself and once again the pieces fell into place.

"You are Matt." L deduced.

"Yeppers." Matt answered not even bothering to look up from his game.

L looked the two over curiously. The last time he'd talked to them was just before the Kira case started.

Mello had been 14 and Matt had been 13. They both now appeared to be 18 or 19 give or take a year.

"What happened to you? You are much older than I remember. Did you have a growth spurt?" L asked.

"It's been 6 years.. of course we'd look older to you." Matt mused.

L gave him a confused look. The man with the crimson eyes cackled at the expression and another glare was sent his way by Mello.

"6 years?"

"Yeah... since... well, you know." Mello said.

"No. I do not know." L frowned.

There was a moment of uneasy silence between Matt and Mello as they debated whether or not to answer.

"Since what?" L asked again. He got an odd fearful feeling in the pit of his gut as the silence dragged on. The man with the crimson eyes flickered back and forth from a smirk to a scowl as though torn between looking disgusted, amused, and annoyed.

"I take it neither one of you brats are going to tell him so I might as well." He sighed. Mello looked about ready to protest but the man quickly said what needed to be said before he could.

"Since the day you died. That's what." He said.

_ Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
_

_tbc_

**E/N:** Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed. It's like almost 4 AM over here. XD  
Also, sorry for a relatively short first chapter but I figured it best to cut it off there. Let me know what you think but no flames please. Lyrics are from Dead! by MCR. :)

_L:_ Please tell me this story is going somewhere...

_CB:_ It is trust me.

_Mello:_ It better dammit! -glares-

_CB:_ oo -hides behind Matt-

_Matt:_ -w- Please review. Reviews make her work faster. Most of the time anyway...


End file.
